


It all went out with a bang

by giorginaBM



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, slight mention of malum, warning: tear jerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorginaBM/pseuds/giorginaBM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mate au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate :-) </p><p>based on @ apharthurkirklands / @ pleasegodletmelive tumblr post :-) </p><p>basic idea credit goes to them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When you are born, the world that you see is in black and white; no colours. This continues on until the day that you and your soulmate meet, and then the world suddenly turns into a rainbow. It's one of the most beautiful experiences on earth and a fair few are fortunate enough to have this happen at such a young age - which is what happened to Luke. 

He was fortunate enough to met his soulmate when he was 16 years old, just as he was beginning to form a band with his 2 best friends, Calum and Michael; soulmates of their own (though they didn't quite understand that at 8 years old) 

Ashton was everything Luke could ever want in a soulmate. He was smart, good-looking, kind, talented and not too bad in the bedroom if ya know what I mean. It was actually really funny what happened when the two met. 

Awkward little Luke had been tuning his guitar when he heard a thick accent call out a cheerful greeting to the 3 soon-to-be members. When Luke spun around, his jaw literally dropped from the most gorgeous boy standing in front of him and then suddenly, colours started to appear in his vision. It felt like time and space had stopped in that exact moment making Luke's heart beat a mile a minute, and then that magical moment was ruined by Luke passing out on Michael's garage floor. 

Luckily Ashton found the whole situation quite amusing and forgave Luke for literally falling head over heels for him. That was 4 years ago and now, the four friends were no longer a band, with all of them agreeing that it wasn't serious enough and parting ways. Don't get him wrong, they're still close friends, but now they just have different professions. Luke and Ashton taught Music and Maths at the local high school, Calum worked as a soccer coach, and Michael studied video game designing. Everything had worked out alright in the end. 

Luke smiled at this thought as Ashton and him headed down to the high school for lessons as per usual. 

"I'll see you in the teacher's lounge at lunch?" Ashton asked even though he already knew that Luke would be there as he couldn't leave his sight for more than a couple of hours.

"Course' babe," Luke smiled, pecking his lips. 

"Love you, Lukey"

"Love you more," 

With that, they departed their ways. That's the thing that only thing that sucked about teaching different subjects, their classes were on opposite ends of the school. 

Luke unlocked the classroom door and swiftly dropped his bag on the floor, placing the mug of hot coffee he'd been holding in his hands on top of the desk. With only a couple minutes before the bell rings, Luke began writing the plan for the morning's lesson on the board. The shrill ring of the bell soon echoed through the halls as students started fleeing their home rooms and headed to their first classes. Luke smiled as he watched his students enter through the door and take their seats one by one. Once everyone had settled in, he greeted the room and started the lesson on geometry. 

It wasn't until after recess that Luke's stomach started playing up with gnawing sense of anxiety in his gut, but thinking it to be paranoia, he ignored it. That was until the intruder alert siren started blaring through the speakers causing everyone to panic. 

"Everyone, you know the rules! hide under the desks and don't make a sound. I'm sure this is just another drill," he assured the students, or at least that's what he tried to assure himself.

Luke quickly locked the door, pulling down the blinds over the windows and hiding under his own desk, engulfing the room in pitch black.   
Everything was quiet until suddenly three loud bangs were heard making his stomach tighten further into knots. Luke knew that sound from all the action movies Ashton and him had watched; someone was out there and they had a gun. Another round of shots were heard and Luke's heart felt like it was gonna leap out of his chest. 

'Dear god, please be safe Ashton' he chanted over and over again under his breath, praying with all his might that his lover would be okay. Five more shots were heard and this time, Luke felt that at any moment, he was going to vomit. His head was hurting and his vision felt dizzy. 'Probably just the side effects of the shock' he thought. 

Thankfully what Luke heard next was music to his ears; "Attention teachers and students, the intruder has been detained. You are free to go," came the voice over the speakers. 

Luke quickly ran over to the door, throwing it open and running into the hallway, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks. The better term probably would've been what he wasn't seeing, and that was colour. The lockers that were bright blue, the walls that had been a creamy white, and the students who were fitted in an assortment of colours, were now black and white. 

A strangled sob left Luke's lips, as his body started shaking madly, knees dropping to the floor. 'No, no, no' he cried, clutching his head tightly between his heads, chest heaving with pain. All the students could only watch on in horror as they too realised what had happened. 

When a person's soulmate dies, their vision returns to black and white, which could only mean one thing for Luke; Ashton was gone.


	2. requested alternate ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by @ sweater_girl
> 
> this is pretty shit just letting you know because I didn't plan on doing this and I'm writing it at 2am so yeah :-)

Thankfully what Luke heard next was music to his ears; "Attention teachers and students, the intruder has been detained. You are free to go," came the voice over the speakers. 

Luke quickly ran over to the door, throwing it open and running into the hallway. 

"Ashton!?" he called out, but no response. 

"Have any of you seen Mr. Irwin?" he asked a couple of students but they shook they're heads. 

"Ashton!?" he called out again, checking every classroom. 

"Luke!?" he heard his name called out, making his breath hitch as he recognised the familiar voice. 

"Ashton?" 

"Luke!"

Luke turned around one more corner to find Ashton standing in the middle of the hallway, calling out his name. 

"Ashton!" he shouted, running at the other boy. 

"Luke?" Ashton turned around just in time to catch the breathless boy in his arms. 

Luke sobbed into the crook of the older boy's neck. The relief and shock of the day's events were catching up to him and he couldn't be more thankful to have Ashton in his arms. 

"I thought I'd lost you," he cried. 

"Never Lukey, you could never lose me," Ashton replied, holding the boy tighter and kissing him on top of his head. 

"Let's go home, yeah? We can cuddle then," Ashton asked. 

"Okay," Luke sniffled, not letting go of Ashton. 

Ashton half-carried Luke towards the school entrance where they were immediately swarmed by paramedics and police officers. Both of them brushed off the medics requests to examine them, and Ashton explained to officers that Luke was not in a stable enough state to take questions and would do so, tomorrow morning. 

It was silent on the car ride home, with Luke never letting go of the hand that Ashton wasn't driving with. Once they were finally home, Ashton continued to carry Luke bridal style to their bedroom where immediately, Luke engulfed him in a tight embrace. 

"Don't ever leave me again," Luke said to him. 

"I promise I won't love, I promise" 

"I love you Ash," 

"I love you too Luke," Ashton responded, leaning down and pecking Luke's lips before both boys slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :-) as always, if you have any requests, message my tumblr otherwise comment what you think and leaving kudos would be great 


End file.
